Forum:Thoughts and Revisions to the Ending
I just want to say that up to the point of taking control of the console (and making the ultimate decision) i loved every damn second of this game. It is without doubt up there with ME2, even better in some respects. Also, while i dont like the fact that the strange VI was some kid, i enjoyed the ideas of the Reapers as the 'order' to the chaos (instead of evil monsters) and the implications of destroying/controlling them. Now onto the endings... I picked the Synthesis Ending as i thought it was the most interesting option. I thought that my ending fit it perfectly; the normandy being stranded on some planet and coming out all hybridy was awesome as it sort of signaled the start of a completely different existence. Sure a bit more closure would be nice, but i enjoyed that ending FOR that choice. With the other two endings, however, i thought it was stupid how they landed on the planet and the same stuff occurred. It simply doesnt fit and it makes all the endings the exact goddamn same. My solution: For the Synthesis ending, leave it pretty much as is. I like the idea of life essentially resetting into this strange hybrid mode. Maybe add some more interesting closure but i enjoyed it. For the Destruction ending, I'm torn. Either make it a conventional 'we did it' ending, including closure on how all of the main characters will spend the future (maybe flashes of the Javik or whatever his name is enjoying the peace with Liara while writing his book and you can think of the other ones). The other option is to make it destroy the mass relays (as the Reapers and mass relays are both reaper technology). The only problem is this makes it a 'bad' ending as life is all stranded and screwed up so i'm not sure about that. Maybe make it so all systems with mass relays are destroyed (due to the impact of the explosion of the relay) and a new cycle begins though without the presence of the Reapers. Then, as an epilogue, cut to the advanced species of the cycle creating synthetic life or something, insinuating the child's prophecy that the new cycle would simply create chaos all over again. For the Control ending, keep the mass relays and everything intact (since youre not destroying ANYTHING). This should be a conventional ending too (especially if the destruction ending is my mass relay option instead of my conventional one). I can't really think of anything interesting here but there you go, get creative. I think this ending should keep the universe and all of the lifeforms the most 'intact' since it is an ending which simply controls the reapers. Interesting ideas, Bioware, but you did not successfully play out each ending differently, and logically enough. For the Synthesis ending it was good, but the others, not so much. However, i would like to thank you for one of the most epic and interesting trilogies of all time and i hope that you pull through on the ending (free) DLC to remedy this unfortunate flaw. Just food for thought. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The ending(right after Shepard is shot) is a huge indoctrination battle. The synthesis and the control are both failures. Think about it The illusive man(indoctrinated) thought he could control the reapers. Saren(indoctrinated) wanted to meld with the reapers. Anderson (not indoctrinated) wanted to destroy the reapers, Hackett(not indoctrinated) wanted to destroy the reapers, Garrus (not indoctrinated) wanted to destroy the reapers, Everyone who wasn't indoctrinated wanted to DESTROY THE REAPERS. The point of the entire series was to destroy the reapers. Think about right after you wake up, there's trees and shrubs in the blast zone(even though they weren't there before). Your gun has unlimited ammo. There are reaper colors surrounding your screen. When you get to ship how does Anderson beat you to the terminal even though there's only one way in one way out? How did the major not know you were still alive even though Hackett does. How does anyone contact you(Anderson, or Hackett) even though the reaper blast wrecked your armor, and fried everything. The point is all of this is just one giant mind game. Anderson is the part of your mind that is resisting the reaper influence (He can't control the console because he doesn't exist) The illusive man is the part of your mind that has succumbed to indoctrination(he completely ignores the console. Why? he already shows the power to influence your actions all he needs to do is paralyze you or kill you then go and fulfill his dreams. He's always been shown to be practical. Plus he really has no use for you. He's already dismissed you. He could have simply walked in shot you shot Anderson and fulfilled his plan). The following scene was your mind fighting off or succumbing to the influence(you can die). Further evidence is simply the fact that when you shot Anderson you received the exact same injury(shown when you sit next to Anderson. This wound was you shooting yourself to prove reaper dominance which you later overcome). When the illusive man dies the most indoctrinated part of your mind dies. When Anderson dies your will(Shepard) and the part of your brain resisting the reapers merge back into one. However the reapers have one last trick. Hackett's call(once again how? Your suits wrecked, The Major already said no one made it because he lost the ability to track people/hes more reaper influence/it just appeared no-one made it but because your commander Shepard you did.) tells you somethings wrong on your end(your brain knows there's one more trick). The child of your dream appears(the child no one else sees.Not Anderson. Not any of the rescue marines who never attempted to help him) The "child's", who is the last reaper indoctrination trick, voice is half female Shepard half male Shepard. It talks about this has to be done because synthetics will always turn on organics(you know besides EVA(who was following programming) EDI, The Geth(who actually never turned on their masters. they would always stop shooting after the Quarians moved out of range, or refused to fire. They also still endearingly referred to them as Creators), or anyone besides the reapers). It clearly downplays the destroy choice(you'll kill all synthetics.Even though it doesn't ever explicitly state who in the end it really kills....). It up sells the control choice(even though the entire subplot of the game is the Illusive Man can't control reapers. OR anyone. Even Saren referenced this), the merge choice( you know merging humans and reapers........oh yeah husks.....oh yeah Saren wanted this). So yeah... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- OK before we get into what I think the ending should be, we should lay some ground work. - In all endings, the Reaper threat is removed; no indoctrination of anyone anymore, including Shep - It was not a dream, or else we would being the trees; Shep sucks at dreaming anyway - The current ending was what BioWare wanted; they will not go into a wild rewrite just beacuse you were ticked off I say keep the Synthesis ending as is. I felt the current ending most ideal with that ending. We are dead, D-E-A-D dead; we should not know what happens since we cannot follow Shep in this ending outside what the ending currently show. For Destruction, I would like to see if Shep is alive from that half breath thing. I would like to see how that massive fleet is moving from that mess that is Earth. I think we see mass chaos as people fighting for fuel reserves and food rations. If Shep was indeed alive, maybe he works on holding the fleet together but is limited due to his synthetics failing. If he died, then he fleets quickly segregate and destroy one another. In essence, the Reapers win. For Control, I think this should be related to your morality scale. If you were paragon, the reapers help rebuild the mass relays and serve as galactic peace keepers. If you were renegade, then the reapers halt their attack and start attacking one another until all reapers are destroyed and Harbinger is left and the alliance has him surrounded. If you were neutral then the reapers retreat and they slowly regain control over Shep's will and eventually return. In summery, if you pick Synthesis you get the neutral and vague ending we know and love (to hate). Destruction results in the chaos the reapers talked about. And Control is the wild card, it could be really good or really bad. Silky ZaChaos 14:52, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Just a heads up, I've moved this into the forums since it was incorrectly added as an article.JakePT 16:37, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Just to clarify i'm not saying the citadel incident didn't happen. I'm saying the entire time he was on the citadel he was fighting off indoctrination and the reapers mental attacks. -warren457 I wrote up my idea of how the ending should play out, if anyone is bored enough, you can read it on my blog :D--SunyiNyufi 12:12, March 25, 2012 (UTC)